yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark5 Episode 6: In the shadows
Participants: Vexxen, XxDensukexX, KimiKatsu, DarkKeyome, MugenShirogane To Heal DarkKeyome: His eyes fluttered open slightly as he attempted to move. " T-tch.." He said as he shuffled himself up, his body ached horribly, and his ribs felt like they were smashed with a few baseball bats. Keyth coughed as he pulled himself up on the seat. He was shirtless, and he was wearing some kind of sweatpants, they were comfterble.. perharps his rescuer placed these onto him. " Shit.." he said holding his ribs. The wound on his right arm was still there but the bullet had been removed, and it had been sewed back. Though it didnt look professionally done. "..." He looked at his arm and then turned his attention to the window infront of him, mourning sun-rays drifting into the room made Keyth sqwent a bit as he placed his hand over his eyes to shield himself from the rays. Despite the pain he was in, he forced himself to stand on his feet. "..Gah.." He said limping himself around the area. He had bandages wrapped around his waist, and on his head, he'd no doubt have a nice little scar on his face now. "..." He consitantly wondered who those men truly were that attacked him, it replayed in his mind over and over. Perhaps the Yakuza clan that he had previouslly helped to kill got back at him? Who knows... he didnt care that much to find back out. Keyth pulled himself over to a calandar which clearly stated, that he had been here... for atleast 2-3days. "...fuck, It couldnt have been that bad could it...?" Keyth had previously fell from a 10 story building, and yet he survived. It is a very unknown factor, he's lucky to just have a FEW bumps and brusies. "...Wait.." He said holding his ribs and turning around to look at the area limping in the process as he turned. He noticed the naked pictures, the sexual content. And.. it almost seemed like it was... Healing him... That sick little pervert had the biggest chester grin on his face once he came to the realization where he was. " Ha... im not even old enough to get into these things yet.." He said witha smirk on his face. He walked to a random picture, pressing his fingers against the odd texture of the art, admiring it. KimiKatsu: The night she met the strange man she was keeping in her office in the club, she had been terrified of him. She wasn’t sure who or what she was helping, but she still had Tsuyo help her drag him all the way to District 1. If he was being chased, maybe they wouldn’t look for him in District 1. . .or her club. That night, she dragged him into her office through the back door and locked it up tight. The girls that were treating the V.I.P customers rushed to her, each questioning her and telling her how worried they were. “We have to close down the V.I.P section for a few days or so. . .” Sekushi would say as Tsuyo began dragging the male over to an unoccupied couch that was surrounded by many nude posters. The girls, though wary of the new arrival, did as they were told and offered free private dances to each of the V.I.P guests that they escorted out. Sekushi followed them all to the door and locked it behind them. Calling a doctor seemed like a good idea. . .but she didn’t want to endanger him further. Digging deep in her memory for the information she learned during her brief time in First Aid class, she started to care for him herself. Of course this started with stripping him and getting him cleaned up. She had one of her girls go and buy a pair of sweat pants while she cleaned him up using a rag and a bowl of soapy water. Over the next few days, he seemed to be healing pretty well, but the rate he was healing at was shocking and he didn’t seem too beat up. Had he really fallen off of the top of the building or had he fallen from a window closer to the ground. She wanted to ask him when he woke up, but she was worried he would turn on her or run off without waiting until he was fully healed. Ever since she brought him in, she had been practically living in her office, only leaving for medical supplies and to get food. No one was allowed back in her office/the VIP section until the guest was gone, so the front section of the club was pretty packed and loud, but no one seemed to be having an issue with it yet. Sekushi was at her desk near the small basket of clothing and sexual outfits. She was half dressed, so far, with black, satin panties that hugged her grabbable rump just right. Her perky, 40 C breasts were covered just enough by a matching, black satin bra. She was just pulling the fish net body suit up past her hips as she heard a voice. A male voice. Tsuyo, who had been laying in front of her desk on the floor, jumped up and locked his gaze on the injured male as he looked closely at the pornographic pictures on the wall. Sekushi turned to look at him as well. Her eyes widened. She wasn’t afraid of him seeing her in the skimpy clothes she wore, it was her job of course. She was merely shocked that he was awake. . .and a little worried about how he would react to other people right now. Tsuyo barked a deep bark that would make Sekushi yelp lightly as she jumped in surprise while she held the fish nets up in place just above her waist. DarkKeyome: His eyed widned quickly going into alert mode as he turned around to see the female. Instinctively his hands reached around for his blade but... it wasnt there. Keyths eyes grew wide, and just like the other day with the cop who had taken his blade from him his body went into a... well.. rather 'fit'. It's been noted that when someone touches Keyth's sword he tends to lose his sanity, quickly attempting to destory anything in his path untill he has his hands on his blade again. His breathing began to get laboured. His eyes focused onto the female and took a deep breathe. His mouth slightly open he seemed like a feral beast of some sort as he stood there slightly hunched over like some kind of beast. Suddenly all of his senes he currently had went numb, went non-existant. he was ready to trash this place completly when he saw the blade out of the corner of his eyes... standing neatly next to his things. His deamonr lightned up. He exhaled and his once monstrous posture resumed back to its 'normal' painful one. "...I about lost it there.." he said rubbing the back of his neck as he took a sigh. "...Where am i..? And uh.. Nice panties.." He said pointing at the dark undewear that she had just been attempting to vail over with the fishnet type leggings. Keyth kept his hands on his ribs as he shuffled over to her, despite him being hurt he wouldnt miss out on the chance to look at piece of work like this to often. Keyth was a hips and breast kinda guy, but he cared about butts more than anything. He was weried like that. He attempted to look her in the eye, but she'd easily pick out his eyes wandering around her body like a spot light. She'd also more than likely be able to tell that Keyths approach to her would be different than most men...he would act like he had never seen something like this before which in all honsety, is true. Keyth licked his lips like some kind of beast staring down his last meal. His eyes went jagged and serious, if he were in better condition he might have done something that may have been border-line rape in this country, Keyth is... brash, loud, obnxious, angry, and fierce. Something like a wild animal who just made his way through the the wilderness and is now in civilzation when he was truly never ready to be. And a Sexual Deviant off the boot. He can be known as a horn dog, his hormones fluxing rapdily all the time due to him living in the wild forso long. Thus making him not quite adapted to the mass ray of women throughout the city. For such a long period of his life he only knew his mother, and aunts, and sisters. So when Keyth is around other, and 'New' women, he can be a bit unbareable, But to be honest, he doesnt know any better. KimiKatsu: She gasped lightly, fear building up within her. The look her gave her was down right animalistic. Scary. She stumbled back a bit and bumped into her desk, releasing her grip on her fih nets to cover her face lightly. If she was going to die, she didn't want to see t coming. She wanted it to be quick and painless. Tsuyo snarled out loudly and his ears folded back. His jowls raised, revealing his large canines. When the man suddenly lightened up, Tusyo raised his head, perked his ears, and tilted his head ever so slightly to the right out of curiousity. Sekushi was only really aware of the sudden silent pause before the man spoke again. She very slowly moved her hands away from her pretty face but kept them up in front of her a bit while she bit down lightly on the side of her left pointer finger. "It's. . .it's fine. ." She'd say lightly. Her dark lashes fluttered softly as he complimented her after asking his whereabouts. A gentle, but charming half smile tugged at the riht corner of her lips. "Welcome to Sekushi's Kyandi Shoppu. . .I'm Sekushi Yuri, Chairwoman of the Utsukushii club and daughter of Kirei Yuri." She paused as her moved around the couch and approached her in a very different manner than most men. It made her pale cheeks burn a light shade of pink. "Mm. .What else. .Oh!" She smiled and straightened, allowing her hands to moved back to her sides before placing one on the top of Tsuyo's head. "This is my guard dog and best friend, Tsuyo. I'm sorry if he startled you earlier." She ruffled the light hair on the top of the dog's head and lightly toyed with his ear as she watched the man eye her body. "When you fell. .from that building. .I couldn't just leave you there. So. .I brought you here and patched you up. I'm sorry if you didn't like that I touched you or your things. I had to get you cleaned up." Her bright hues sparkled lightly as she spoke to him, hoping he wouldn't be upset with her. Rainy Days Vexxen: -I had finished reporting the list of news for a new side-job that I had acquired, I had just been done facing the souless look of the black cameras and blinding lights and had collected my things before walking out of the tall silvery building located in between the shopping and business area of DIstrict 2. Pulling out a small plain black umbrella from my shoulder bag, I pressed my thumb onto a small plastic button on the handle, holding the umbrella out in front of me as the umbrella opened up with a loud whoosh. I slowly swung the now opened umbrella over my head before walking out, my shoes stepping on the dark wet concrete sidewalk. there were not that many people out today.. but in the eyes of a foreigner it would still be a surprising amount of people.the population in District 2's shopping area was similar to the lights, always there and lively. I felt a slight wind blow as a few cold rain drops landed on my bare legs before they resumed falling straight down once the wind had passed. I had decided to try getting a second job as a news reporter not because of the money.. I made more than enough with my primary job as a psychic.. but simply to grow much more social. I had hoped that this job would open me up to more updates and expose me more to the culture of where i lived. I stopped walking for a moment and hooked my umbrella into a spot between my neck and shoulder as I tied the ends of my pastel purple shirt together tightly around my waist in a small knot, after that was done i held the umbrella in my right hand again as I turned and saw where I was, I stood in front of a weapons shop, I took a step closer to the display glass and examined the glossy lacquer of the katana cases that held the katana blades. Some of the swords on display had their glossy covers pulled away slightly revealing the silvery.. almost soft looking clean blade of the weapon. I smiled a bit admiring its beauty before tearing my eyes and attention away from the blades and walking forward.. aimlessly. I looked upwards at one of the giant screens that hung from the building as Kasihana city news channel was displaying the current weather and the predicted forcast, the one I had just got done reading. I placed my hand at the side of my neck brushing it backwards pushing away any locks of my pale purple hair that hung in front of my shoulders as I continued walking - XxDensukexX: XxdensukexX: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWdB6VXSKqg Densuke would be roller skating prett casual this time around. He’d recall the events of the other night. Ringing in his head. The man with white hair who’d called his old man a pig. And whilst it’s true, how did he know Densuke’s father? Whats the story behind the Maru-Jitai? Densuke recalled over these thoughts. He’d recalled his father telling him about them but not in detail. He’d have to resort to his own research it looked like it. Densuke would start to laugh out loud at his gesture to Samurai kid the other night however, and his rather daring escape. Suprsingly Densuke was nimble enough to clear at least 5? 5 rooftops in under 3 minutes. Pretty good considering he rarely pratices. Densuke would continue in the rain with his sleeveless hoddie on, with some black jeans, that had white torn edges at the bottoms of them. His sleek jet black roller skates swayed through the water, as his now dyed brown hair was driping in his face. He’d just completed a pizza deilivery and was headed back twrods the shop. News of Bill Bixby’s pizza scandal are everywhere but Densuke pays it no mind. “Long as they don’t know it was my, I ant even bothered bruh. Hell naw. I’m real. I’m real. I’m really really rea-OH SHIT!” Densuke would be spinning in circles while mouthing these words until he ran across a girl, with an umbrella in her hand. More like ran over. Densuke payed no attention to where he was going and blatantly smacked dead into the girl, forehead to forhead. His acceled momentum was enough to knock the both of them backwards flat on their asses. However Densuke was uses to skating in harsh terrain, and would be able to smoothl slide his legs in a figure eight pattern to recover. The mysterious new girl with the umbrella and purple shirt may or may not have recovered, but Densuke would scratch the back of his head and say in a regretful tone. “Ah geez I am so so sorry lady! You need some help? I didn’t mean to mess you up or nothing, I wasn’t paying a lick of attenten! I’m so sorry, god almighty” Densuke facepalmed himself, and water clapsed off of his face. “Gaaaaaaaaaaah this is not my day.” He said as he slicked his already soaked hair back, and let it drip down in a fluff. He awaited a response, if he even got one. It was pretty rude of him to at least not look but accidents happen. KimiKatsu: Watching the news that morning had eased Sekushi’s mind about the man she was helping. No warrants seemed to be out for his arrest and there was nothing about him even reported. However, she was a bit worried about the abductions going on. Women with platinum colored hair weren’t safe anymore, especially Sekushi. She debated on calling her mother or not, but her mother wasn’t as young as she used to be. Stress was taking its toll on her, though it did nothing to her wonderful looks and well-shaped body. “Maybe I should just pretend like I had no idea.” She’d say as she looked down at Tsuyo from her seat in the small outdoor dining area of the coffee shop in D2. He was laying on the ground finishing a cinnamon bun that Sekushi purchased for him. The dog lifted his head and perked his ears as if responding to what she was saying. “You know mom is up there in age. . .If she knew I was out while this was going on, then she’d get all upset and probably have some sort of panic attack. You know how she is about losing people. Rachael told me she changed after a few events in KasaiHana shortly before she left. That those events were part of why she was so protective.” What exactly had happened? He mother always talked about ‘the old days’ but she skipped around a lot. Sekushi had a feeling that she was purposely leaving stuff out. Did it hurt too much to talk about? Was it just not important? No, it had to of had some sort of big impact on Mom. Sekushi sighed and lifted her warm, foam cup of mocha latte with whipped cream topping to her lips and lightly sipped at the little opening in the lid, being careful so she wouldn’t burn her tongue or spill anything. The slightly transparent, hot pink dress she wore was just like the others she had in her closet back at home – fitted perfectly to her hourglass curves and just barely covering her ass cheeks. Beneath the dress she wore a pink bra and panty set that matched the dress well. Her platinum locks were brushed to one side so they hung over her right shoulder in a light but purposefully messy manner. Her bright blue eyes scanned the crowds. People were either walking peacefully under their umbrellas or hurrying out of the rain that didn’t seem to want to let up. Sekushi and Tsuyo were safe under one of the cover of a large roof-like add on to the building that was made just for weather like this. As she sat there, she thought more about the kidnappings and wondered if she would be next. . .or ‘could’ be. Her gaze dropped to linger on her faithful companion, best friend, and guardian as he licked his large, icing covered paws. Then another thought came to mind. The guy she helped – the one that fell from the building; Keyth. At least that’s the name he told her. She wondered if he was still at the club or wandering around again. DarkKeyome: Keyth lay on the couch watching the Tv, the channels constantly flicking and flashing across showing the many blurring images that society protrayed as the 'Norm' Keyths body was healing unaturally... oddly. His Nanomachine ear piece finally re-booted itself and boy did he get a Ear full from the commanding officer that was bossing him around. " DO YOU EVER WANT TO BE FREE AGAIN!? IF YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN ILL TOSS YOUR ASS INTO PRISON FASTER THAN YOU CAN JERK YOUR IMMATURE COCK OFF, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" The officer who monitered Keyth was annouyomus, they did this so that Keyth wouldnt seek him out and attempt to murder the man. His mind was racing constantly. Who were those men..And why did they want him, and who the fuck... was that pizza guy. He shook his head and finally stood to his feet. The other Exotic dancers had taken a liking to him and were even helping to nurse him back to health dispite the fact that he was a bit rude to them. He looked outside of his window, it was raining heavily. "...When is the weather ever right around this place." He said as he looked out of the window. Sekushi he honestly wanted to know just who she was... Chairmen of a Yakuza huh? Small time Yakuza instituions existed for sure. Keyth wandered what clan, but to be honet he was more so thankful that she saved his life the night before. He gripped his hoody they had washed his clothing while he stayed here under there care. One of the females who had been helping him the most had light blue hair with eyes that anyone would fall into a deep gaze if they looked to deep within them. She was the youngest looking one out of th e batch. Keyth walked up to her sliding his hoodie onto his body and pulling his blade over his shoulder. " Thanks for the help... Tell that lady, that if i had money.. i'd pay her for her services." The female nodded and Keyth did the same, showing resepct. It was something that he never did. Keyth turned his head when something on the TV caught his attention. A News-reporter was speaking, someone he knew. Keyths eyes lit up. " Hey.. is that the Pyschic lady.." He said shaking his head listening to her speak further. "In addition, Police investigators have provided us with an update on the recent kidnappings that have been occuring throughout District 1 for the past month, a pattern was found with the victims as they were all young females around the age of 16- their mid 20's and all of them were noted to hae whiteish silvery hair. The police will continue to investigate the kidnappings, and have issued a warning to all citizens to be careful wherever they are and to immediately report any incidents, sightings or susicious activity to them..." Said the beautiful woman on the TV-Screen. Keyth sucked his teeth and shook his head." This city... is filthy..." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITxl5IU39Lw)) He took a step outside and slowly made his way through the streets as he made his way through an alley way he heard the light sound of footsteps trailing behind him not to far. Keyth stopped in his tracks the rain trickling down his body as he turned around to eye the men that had been following him. They all wore black suits and had blade on there bodies rather large cleavers and Katanas. "You helped that scum kill some of our men.." Said one of the men that were in the black suits. " Yea and i'd kill 100 more if they piss me off... What say huh? Trying to join your brothers." Keyth said with a sick smirk on his face as he pulled out the blade from his back and got down in his stance. His bbody was still heavily injuryed but he'd never back down from a fight. " Why you little bastard.." Said one of the men. " Your right... i am a bastard.." Keyth said as he charged forward towards the men. All that could be heard in the alley were the sick screams of a battle, slashing and fleshing ripping sounds ripped through the air and after 30 seconds... it all ceased. Keyth stood there breathing heavily with his blade sitting in the stomach of the last man that had attemtped to fight him. His eyes low and wild his teeth gritted, and his hair down from the rain. " HAAAAAAAAAHH!" Keyth shouted as he pulled the blade up in a Diagonal motion with all his strengthed sliding the blade right up the mans body till it ripped out of right shoulder blood spewing everywhere he continued to grip the blade breathing heavily as he stared at the carnage that he created. Slowly.. he began to shuffle his way further through the alleyway untill he made his way back through the District 2 area after about 30 minutes of walking. He had his blade sheathe on his back with his eyes low as he continued to shuffle his way through the streets. Vexxen: -I felt something hit me.. something that felt like a brick of walls hitting me. the impact hitting me so suddenly with force I was knocked off my feet, i let out a small "oomph" and I felt the handle of my black umbrella slip through my fingers as I fell backwards on my behind. My hand was firmly planted against the rough wet concrete ground as i turned my head to see the umbrella I was just holding moments ago , thrown aside behind me still opened, i turned my head back forward as i saw my knees, no cuts or scrapes i was fine, i was just knocked backwards. I felt a few drops of rain hit the surface of the skin on my face , hands, and legs before I shifted my weight to my feet and legs and stood up slowly brushing my hands and skirt free of any tiny pebbles and or rubble that may have gotten caught on. I heard a voice of a male close by chattering, it took a quick moment for me to realize he was talking to me, I stood up, brushed myself off and then walked back to pick up my umbrella and looked at him like someone who had not just fallen and hit the floor. I had felt that normally with the kind of people who lived around here.. "What where youre going punk!" wouldve sufficed. but kindness was unusual , the same way apologies were unusual. I leaned the stem of the umbrella against my shoulder as I turned to the guy. I had quickly scanned him and noticed his wet hair and the skates on his feet. I didnt feel it would be fair for me to bark at someone who had just spent the last few minutes apologizing like a madman so I simply gave him a small smile "Im fine, dont worry" I had my bright teal eyes fixed on not his face, but his wet hair. "You might want to dry off before you catch a cold" i advised. before letting him reply or respond to my advice, i squeezed in a question "I dont normally come here, know a good place I can go for lunch?.. if the place you tell me about is good, ill forgive you" i joked. - XxDensukexX: Densuke watched as she got up. He cringed a bit on the inside, expecting the woman to get up and scream bloody murder at him. Strangely….she got up and said she was okay. Densuke then exhaled a large breath “PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! I thought this was gonna turn into a reverse chriss brown & Rihanna kinda thing for a second.” Densuke exclaimed with high hopes everything was okay. He continued to reply. “Don’t worry about me. The rain is actually my best friend, more so than other people. I’ll be fine.” Densuke heard her silly joke and let loose his unusually wide grin. “Any good places for lunch? You see this satchel on my back? This is the proud symbol of the best damn pizza-ria in this shitty ass town! And I’m the rootinst-tootinist pizza boy in the WILD wild west.” Densuke would flamboyantly point his finger at her, and wink in a silly gesture. “Tell ya what. For wrecking your nice ass outfit, I’ll treat ya to a sub sammich, a pizza, or even some pasta on the house….well it’s coming outta my bill…..but you won’t pay not a daaaaamn thing!” Densuke nodded, and if she accepted his approval and managed to make it this far after the lame ass jokes, and bad poses, Densuke would start to sakte at a walking pace, and the two would begin to move. While moving Densuke would speak yet again. “Luckily it’s not but a block from here so it shouldn’t take us that long. Where were you headed if I may inquire?” Densuke would stuff his hands in his pockets, rain pouring down on his face as he waited for the girls answers. “By the way, my name is Densuke.” Densuke would smile and blurt out a moment before she began to answer, should she choose to. In the Shadows DarkKeyome: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYPoDFil1r0)) The large hulking figure had been watching the girl from a distance now with her animal. " Magrette.. how your hair fits the same color as these girls Magraette..." He said in the shadows of the alley. A female scratching up his chest gasping for air in his grip was squealing for air as his grip grew tighter. "...Magertte.. they all look.. just like you.." They girl began to speak out. " P-Please.. i.. Ill do whatever you want.." The hulking creatures face couldnt be seen through his mask, his sinister clown mask. "...Can you make Magrette come back? And make her love me... despite... my face.." The girls eyes began to pulse out, her face starting to grow pale as blood trickled froom her lips. His hands grew tighter around her neck. " ANSWER ME! PLEASE.. PLEASE DONT DIE! WILL MAGRETTE LOVE ME!? EVEN THOUGH I AM A MONSTER!?!? WILL YOU! WILL YOU LOVE ME!? WILL YOU!?" The sound of her throat cracking and then finally a bone chilling SNAP was heard as the girl died in his grasp cold and lifeless to his finger tips as he dropped her dead body next to his feet. " Just like Magrette, just like the rest of them! I told you! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIE! WHY DID YOU DIE! YOU DONT LOVE ME! " He mounted the females body and began to blantly beat her skull in over and over again with his massive fist as he smashed his hands into her head continously. The sound of skull shattering combustions could be heard as he continued the onslaught for 5 minutes straight. The young females head simply consisted of a broken to bits skull and brain matter everywhere. He ripepd her silver locks from her very skull and pressed them against his body making unsual grunts of pleasure... pure exctasy to him. Slowly He turned his attenion back to the girl with her dog. He watched her from afar after he had killed another female that looked quite similar to her. He slid his clawed fingers down his hand as his body as he watched her from a distance his eyes glowing a bright red as he began to go mad. He wanted to claw and dig his fingers into her flesh he yearned to see her lifeless. "....." His body began to drift out into the darkness further as he watched the female. "...I just wanted.. her to love me.. But maybbe... you are the one... to love me..." He said as he continued to watch her from the distance of the alley. He was staring so hard that she'd proabbly get that little sixed since people get when there being watched and she'd turn her attention to the alley that he had been hiding in. His body was engulfed in the darkness as he slowly drifted away. KimiKatsu: It didn’t take much longer for Sekushi to finish off her latte. One of the waiters came out to take her trash, a wide smile on his face. “I hope everything was to your liking.” He’d say as he started to move away. Sekushi reached out and grabbed his arm lightly in her petite hand. “Wait.” He paused and looked back at her as she was digging around in her small backpack for his tip. Shortly after finding her wallet, she grabbed the first piece of paper money she could and handed it to him without a second glance. He took it and looked at it with wide eyes. “M-Miss Yuri! I can’t take this.” He’d say as she pulled her backpack on lazily, letting it hang off of one shoulder. “No, it’s ok. Take it.” She flashed him her charming little half smile before grabbing her umbrella off of the table. She made sure to open it before stepping out into the downpour of rain. Tsuyo stuck right next to her as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. Both fit pretty comfortable under the white umbrella. The dog was still trying to get the sticky icing off of his jowls with his big tongue as they ventured down the sidewalk further. Sekushi hummed lightly to herself, enjoying being outside even if the weather was ‘icky’. There weren’t as many people out on the sidewalk as the other night, but it wasn’t totally empty. That’s probably what amplified the whole ‘being watched’ feeling. Tsuyo paused in his tracks so suddenly that Sekushi had stepped forward enough for him to be exposed to the rain. She moved back to shield him again and squatted down in front of him. “Tusyo?” His ears twitched and his nose wiggled lightly. He could have sworn he smelled. . .nah, couldn’t be . .but he thought her heard. .no it had to be the thunder or maybe a loud crack of lightning or something. The dog looked up at her, his tail wagging, and leaned forward to lick her cheek softly. She smiled at him, but the hair on the back of her neck rose. Goosebumps lightly coated her exposed skin as the feeling grew stronger. She glanced to the left. . .then to the right. There was a dark alley just across the street from her, but it was much too dark to see anything down it. Her fear sparked lightly and she rose to stand. “Huh. . .” She’d say nonchalantly before turning to continue on down the sidewalk. . .but the feeling still lingered. ‘What’s going on with me today?’ she asked herself. Vexxen: -I continued to smile as i heard his offer, "A sandwhich sounds nice, Ill take you up on that offer then" I took a step forward as I noticed he had began skating slowly , a I continued to walk wanting to keep up especially since I wasnt too sure on where i was, I moved the umbrella a bit towards him despite his claim on liking rain. I paused for a moment as he asked where I was heading, tilting my head slightly to his direction as a i blinked a couple of times, "To be honest, i just got off of work and I wasnt going anywhere.. more like looking for a place to go since im bored. " i shifted the umbrella clsoer to him to at least shield him a bit more from the rain after noticing another drop of rain fall down the tip of his hair. As I heard his introduction. I extended my hand towards him expecting him to shake it, "Nice to meet you, im Vexxen.. and dont worry about my clothes, its nothing a simple washing cant solve" I said optimisitcally, I looked at the logo on his satchel "Pizza huh?.." I remembered the news I had broadcased earlier, "Do you know anything about the rich guy suiing pizza joints by any chance? I think its a little crazy that this guy i sueing all these places over some pizza dont you think? " I smiled a bit as i couldnt help but find the actions of some people to be insane. I had suddenly felt as if i had an epiphamy as I looked behind me. I couldnt help but shake an uneasy feeling .. I looked over to Densuke "I might have to post pone that offer.." I handed him my umbrella before I jogged towards the opposite direction as fast as i could, at this time not caring if the rain was hitting against my face or not. As I appeared to a more open and empty area of the shopping area I looked around and saw a slim girl with a dog. I blinked a couple of times as i was feeling a bit confused on why I felt the heavy ominous feeling when it was just a girl and a dog.. I noticed the silvery locks of hair on her head as my mind started processing my thoughts, Remembering the information released by the police on the kidnappings.. and how the kidnapped victims all had one thing in common, silvery white hair. I began walking closer as the girl I felt the heaviness of something bad happening increase with each step.. In the corner of my eye, i could have swore i saw something moving.- XxDensukexX: Densuke was listening to her speak, and was actually happy to meet someone in this city he didn’t have to cuss out. He calmly accepted her gesture of keeping him dry, and moved slightly under the umbrella next to her, and cought a wiff of whatever perfume she was wearing. NIiiiiice. She had told him she just got off of work and her attire fit the bill perfectly. “Vexxen” Densuke thought to himself. “Sounds kinkly. I can dig it.” He thought as she extended her hand, and Densuke shook it in reply. He nodded at her plea about shrugging off the clothes but then heard about the pizza scandal going on. Densuke replied. “Well you know some people are just irisponsible muthafuckas. I mean who really looses a multi millionaires pizza ya know?” Densuke was a pretty legit lier. Been doing it for the majority of his life anyway so eh. No one needs to know the pizza scandal was his fault. Densuke watched her as she began to look off slightly… she then handed him her umbrella and took off jogging. Densuke looked back at her puzzled slightly. “h-hey! My damn, does everybody wanna run away from me now adays? Shit man..HEY WAIT UP! I’M BOARD TAKE ME WITH YOU!” Densuke would start to jog behind her lightly, the water bouncing from beneath his feet as he followed her to an alley way. He saw her looking at a slim girl with a dog. Densuke would pause for a moment and sniffle twice…might have been congested or something but eh anything could happen in this weather. Densuke took note, and leaned to the side from behind vexxen and in a troll tastic voice, imitating his boss at the pizza-ria would speak. “Aye there-a girllie. Whatsamatta wid yooou?” Densuke would close the umbrella and strap it up, only to hoist it on his back as if he was the Samurai kid he saw from the other night, and wait for a reply. He’d wait to see if anyone said anything, and before they did Densuke would blurt. “AW! What an adorable doggy woggy” Densuke would smile, reamiaing at the distance he was. KimiKatsu: Just as she raised her gaze from the little explosions of water that were a result of the droplets of rain hitting the concrete, her eyes locked on a figure almost straight ahead of her – a woman. Sekushi flashed the woman a delicate smile and continued on her way, though that feeling still lingered and never seemed to fade. A cold chill traveled up her spine as she brought her free hand up and crossed it lightly under her well-endowed chest, gripping at the crook of her opposite arm lightly. Tsuyo was walking beside her again, but his ears remained perked. He didn’t really feel right. The ominous weather. . .the odd feeling he was getting. . . He remembered watching the news with Sekushi that morning and seemed to shudder. A psycho was out and about capturing young women with a strangely stylish hair color; platinum. The descriptions of the females only added up to a picture of Sekushi. They both knew it was dangerous for her to be out at this time, but they figured he wouldn’t be in D2 and that Tsuyo would only intimidate him; maybe even scare him off. Tsyuo’s deep gaze locked on the woman as their paths crossing started to become imminent. Sekushi noticed the woman coming closer and stopped to see if the woman would either approach her or pass her. If she passed her, Sekushi would continue on her way. If not, Sekushi would flash the very same smile and nod her head to the woman before holding her umbrella out a bit for her. “You look. . .well a bit damp is far too much of an understatement. Here.” She’d say flashing her gaze from the woman, up to the umbrella and back. However, when she looked back, there was a male almost directly behind her but off to the side some. He seemed excited to see Tsuyo, whom watched the man approach them. Sekushi jumped and gasped, startled, but she regained her composure and smiled sweetly at him. “Yeah. .his name is Tsuyo.” His ears flicked as he heard his name, but they quickly folded down as the male seemed to baby him. “I’m Sekushi Yuri.” She’d say. “And you both are?” She’d ask, raising a thin, light brow at the two curiously, though that smile and bright look to her face didn’t fade at all. Vexxen: -Hearing a familiar voice behind me yell out, i whipped my head backwards to see Densuke behind me I turned my head forward, to my surprise to see the silverish haired girl in front of me with her dog . I looked at the two surprised as I blinked a couple of times realizing and translating the words she said. "oh.. yeah.." i placed my hand on my now wet hair , it was a unexpectedly long walk for this much rain to avoid getting wet. the top of my shirt was in a darkened purple as the rain drops had made the light colour of the fabric look darker, my shoulders being the most soaked part of my shirt, it felt like the damp cotton fabric was heavily clinging onto my bony shoulders. I couldnt help but feel my eyes shifting from the open area to the girl in front of me. "nice to meet you Sekushi, im Vexxen.. but, are you two alright?" I asked with a tint of concern in my voice. I looked past the girl as my bright teal eyes tried to scan through the alleys and casted shadows of buildings for even the slighest movement.. I was hoping to get another glimpse of whatever was lurking earlier.. and I knew better than to let my guard down. I looked at the girl again examining her with my eyes for a hint of scrapes or cut.. however she looked well kept and completely fine., not a single hair out of place. I then shifted my attention to her dog who seemed calm and compeltely relaxed. I reachd down slowly to lightly pat the dog on the head.. if there was anything wrong , animals would have picked it up .. maybe my interfering had interrupted it.. or possibly just delayed it. - XxDensukexX: Densuke would watch and listen as Vexxen began to conversate with the girl. Densuke sniffled once more this time scowling. He must have been getting annoyed at that cold he might have been catching. Regardless, he overheard the girls name and exclaimed out loud “Dat Coochie? What kind of a name is That? Ah well. It’s kinky. I can dig it. And Tsuyo is an adorable name for a dog indeed! Oh I’m Densuke. Densuke Mifunae, pizza boy extordinare at your service “Densuke would bow gracefully, water flicking off of his already soaked brown hair. Densuke would rise quickly, and then move a little closer to the girl, since she’d seemingly become more comfortable with him and Vex. Densuke would look at the dog and smile and nod. He didn’t wish to pet it, for he was occupied with other things on his mind. He began taping his foot lightly and impatiently for some odd reason, but would then open up with.”So whats going on here you lost? In this city any alley is just begging for someone to rape, murder. Or hell even both if their intro that kind of shit.” Densuke would exclaim with the most straightest of faces ever seen on someone so vulgar, awaiting a reaction. Still waters KimiKatsu: Sekushi nodded again to the woman. “It’s nice to meet you, Vexxen.” Her gaze followed the young woman’s hand as it lowered to Tsuyo’s head for a pat or two. The dog lowered his head submissively, allowing the woman to show him a bit of affection. His tail thumped lightly against the wet ground for the moment. He may have seemed calm for the moment, but on the inside his mind was spewing questions and thoughts. He was actually kind of nervous being out in the rain. The loud thunder combined with rain, aka water, falling from the sky to wash away the scents he could usually pick up on. Earlier he swore he heard something. He swore he smelled something, too. But couldn’t pick up on anything at all after. Not unless he was right up on whatever it was. A light flicker of annoyance crossed her face, but as quickly as it had appeared, it had gone. “Densuke. . “ She’d say lightly, a bit of a giggle behind her words. “It’s Sekushi. She-ku-shi.” She continued to smile, though she didn’t much like the name the male thought he heard. In response to the woman’s question following her introduction, both Sekushi and Tsuyo seemed to lock their focus on her – curiosity and confusion enlaced in their gazes. “Hm? We’re. . .we’re alright, Miss Vexxen. Aside from an odd feeling. Why do you ask?” She raised a brow at the woman, wondering what she meant. Did she know the source of that odd feeling. MugenShirogane: "Tch...fuck is he?" Mugen said walking though the district in a cold manner still looking for 'that man'. Shoving both hands in his pockets holding his posture as he walks as the jacket flowing through the wind feeling the breeze. Each step he walks he starts to hear so very little of people whispering about the rumor of the man with the XIII tattoo marked on his arm. Mugen didn't pay no attention as he stuck to his main focus, remembering why he was brought here intot his world for. Placing a hand over the tattoo, letting out a silent growl, Mugen starts to lose some of his patience feeling as if maybe he should give up or turn this district upside down even if it means finding who he was looking for. Vexxen: - I smiled as the dog wagged its tail as a response to being pet and stood up straight after a few pats on the head.I looked at the girl again, she and her dog appeared to be fine and their behaviours and responses matched their appearance which couldnt help but give me no reason to comtinue worrying. "Thats good to hear.. " My eyes quickly adverted to the shadows again when Sekushi had mentioned somthing about "an odd feeling" .. I didnt answer her question on why I asked as i found it would be a bit difficult to explain why i seemed so concerned without sounding suspicious especially since i knew i had a fan base of skeptics who were always waiting at the chance to call me a fake psychic. "Is Tsuyo like a gaurd dog?" I asked as I observed the dog, it was definately big enough.. and probably strong enough to be one.. - KimiKatsu: She smiled a wide smile at the woman as the topic changed to focus on Tsuyo and his duties. "Oh yes. He was given to me by my mother back when I still lived in the states. I was about 16 or 17, I think. That was when I was told that I was next in line to be the Chairwoman of the Utsukushii clan. But he's much more than a guard dog to me. He's like a best friend, you know?" Her smile softened. "His name means Strength. He was bred to protect me. .or whoever else he would have been given to." XxDensukexX: Densuke would watch as the conversation between the ladies began to unwind slowly but surely and he would then give a big nod to the fact that her name was sekushi and not dat coochie. “Ahhh okay. If it makes you feel any better Dat coochies pretty appealing to…heh heh did you catch that?....no? ehhh alright.” Densuke would hang his head at his failed joke. He’d then look at his cell phone and see it was a certain text message that appeared on his phone about some trouble back at the pizza-ria he works at. “Trouble?” He thought. “Don’t tell me that gangs are attacking again…..Dammit” he thought In his head. Densuke needed to quick travel but wanted to keep his abilities secretive for now….he looked up at the girls and then looked into the dephs of the alley way. Taking advantage of the situation and the already errie feeling he would yell out. “Hey! You come out from there right now! I know you’ve been watching!” Should the girls choose to look in said direction, Densuke would quickly squat down, his leg muscles expanding and bulking up slightly as he would then spring upward 10 feet, to the edge of the rooftop and hoist himself up over it out of sight. 5 miutes after his disappearance a note would flutter down between the girls on a folded piece of paper. Should one of them, specificly vex, pick it up, it would read “It was nice meeting you ladies. I’ll get you that sammich sometime. Sorry about deboing the fuck out of you vex. Take care, gotta go, have a good day :D”. at the bottom of the note was the enclosed address of the pizzeria densuke worked at incase either of them ever needed him for anything. And with that Densukw as of to see what his boss needed and just what this “trouble” was. Vexxen: - I caught a small sheet of paper that was fluttering down towards the ground with both my hands as if trying to catch a butterfly, as I opened the paper to examine it for any writing, In black ink there was some words scribbled on it, "“It was nice meeting you ladies. I’ll get you that sammich sometime. Sorry about deboing the fuck out of you vex. Take care, gotta go, have a good day :D”" a message along with an address of the pizzerria I was supposed to go to earlier with the stranger who I now know as Densuke, who had bumped into me. I folded the paper closed again and placed it into the front pocket of my collared shirt as I knew this would come in handy later on. I looked at the girl "Theres something not right around here, please take care of yourself, things got interfered this time, but interruptions be able to help you avoid it" I said to her, I leaned down a bit and looked at the cute face of her dog. " Be good " I smiled before standing straight up and followed Densuke's actions and handed the girl a stiff white card with my name and the address to my home and psychic readings written on it in a silver before walking towards the busier parts of district two, surprisingly a long time had passed already, and I knew as it grew closer to the evening.. i would be expecting an e-mail on the news I would have to report for tommorrow's broadcast.. perhaps a warm and sweet macchiato would pair up nicely with reviewing tomorrow's topics. .- KimiKatsu: Her lashes fluttered as she watched the paper slowly fall into the other woman's hands. The man that was near her had run off prety quickly. He must've been late for something. When the woman looked back up at her from the note, Sekushi smiled. "I will, Miss Vexxen." She'd say happily, though she wasa bit suspicious about the woman showing up when she was feeling watched. Was she watching her? No, she didn't seem like the type. Sekushi supressed a light chuckle at the thought and lightly took the card from the woman. Her bright eyes scanned it carefully. Psychic. . . She smiled a bit more. Maybe that's why she was there at that time. Maybe she knew something she didn't. She remembered the questions being asked and blink. SHe had so many questions but when she looked up, the woman was disappearing into a crowd of people. She sighed lightly. Tsuyo followed her gaze. The two stood there for a moment, wondering what exactly that feeling was bfore the slowly began to continue down the sidewalk to head home. MugenShirogane: Without a care in the world, Mugen bumped into a man who looked heavy built and had a scar on his left eye with a black slick hairstyle and looked taller than Mugen. Mugen continued walking not even acknowledging the man "HEY YOU PUNK FUCKER!!!" the man yelled at Mugen getting him to stopped. Mugen turned his head to the man. "YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU DEALIN' WITH!?" the man continued barking causing a huge scene in the district. A group of men came out looking like a number of 4 guys surrounding me. "YOU GON' SAY SOMETHIN' YOU PUNK BITCH!? Unless you ready to piss in your pants that is! Pretty boy faggot!" the man yelled as he and his boys let out a laugh. Mugen turned to the man without a change of expression. Mugen spat at the direction to the mans feet, only an inch away. The man started to get more and more irritated the fact that Mugen crossed a boundary "Listen you fat piece of worthless slob. I hope you do know you ain't worth wasting my breath on...but since I have and now that gets me even more pissed." Mugen said with a cold tone looking at the man as he takes a step up. "And you fucking up my rhythm pisses me off even more...I hope YOU apologize to me for this...unless your fat fuckin' mouth can only oink for me." Mugen let's out a smirk bending over clapping both of his hands as if he was calling him over as if he were a pig "C'mon piggy! Come to daddy now!" Category:Ark 5 Category:ARK5